


Blue Christmas

by boredbrooder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder
Summary: Chris and Loki exchange gifts, with a surprise for both of them neither expected.





	Blue Christmas

Pleasure. Slow, burning, agonizing, sweet pleasure. Loki rolled into her. Slow, hard, deep, grinding against all the sweet spots, pulling out before starting all over again. Chris sighed hoarsely where she lay, his pace and pressure driving her mad.

“Loki, Loki,” she moaned. He looked down at her Christmas green eyes. She stared adoringly at his sage green eyes. His long black hair swung around his pale face in time with his slowly rolling hips. A smile played on his thin pink lips, which broadened when the little woman under him found enough strength to lift her arms around his neck.

One particularly careful pressure point and Chris moaned, “I’m coming!” Her muscled clenched around Loki’s penis harder than ever before, clamping him in place. It was more than he could take. He filled her womb as he grunted his own orgasm. Loki rolled to his side so as not to crush his red-headed lover. He pulled her over on top of him for good measure.

As their heads cleared, their senses returned. Gentle piano carols, cinnamon scented candles, holly and pine branches. The lovers ignored it all, reveling in each other’s bare skin beneath the cool cotton sheets and the fluffy warm comforter.

“I have a present for you,” Loki purred as he stroked her side.

“Another one? I thought Wipling was my present,” Chris replied.

“Wipling? You mean the wishing fairy?” He glanced up where the white orb indicated Wipling’s presence. “Am I allowed to give you only one present?”

“Well, if you really want to. There’s no laws that say you can’t give more than one present,” Chris suggested playfully, curling her arm tightly around Loki’s toned chest. The trickster took hold of Chris’s narrow wrist gently. A light shimmered green and gold, then he removed his hand. A bangle adorned the limb.

“Oh my gosh, it’s beautiful!” Chris enthused, holding her wrist for closer inspection. It looked like a snake with pink scales coiled around her wrist. An emerald adorned the eye, Loki’s color.

 

“Tell it ‘off’,” Loki instructed, smiling proudly. Chris gave the order. The bangle slithered off her wrist and coiled on the nearest surface, which happened to be the chest the wrist was laying on. “Tell it ‘on’,” Loki continued. Chris obeyed. The snake slithered back onto her arm and coiled there happily. “It will only obey you, so only you can wear it.

Chris mewled her pleasure as a thank you. Without warning, she swung her leg over the man’s hips and straddled him, sitting up with hands on pecs. “I have a gift for you, too,” she purred.

“Oh?” Chris kept him distracted with kisses while she reached into the drawer and took out the gift. She snaked it around his neck, hiding it from his view all the while.

“This stone,” she said between kisses, “I discovered in some old ruins when my family visited Norway. I was maybe twelve or thirteen at the time. It is always cold. Even after sitting in boiling water for fifteen minutes, it still feels cold. We don’t know why. Ted and I experimented with various ways to heat it up, but nothing worked. This very special stone is your gift to wear.” She stopped kissing and stopped talking. Sitting up, she was met with a shock.

“Loki? Is this the other form you told me about?” Chris asked with concern and amusement in equal measure. Loki had to take a moment to realize what she meant. He’d been too busy adoring her tiny breasts and each little freckle on her cheeks. Loki raised a hand tentatively and saw his worst nightmare. The prince yelped and shot upright, sending Chris scooting to the edge of the mattress.

“No, no! This can’t be,” Loki growled. “We’re nowhere near Jotunheim! The frost giants can’t travel through space without their precious casket of frozen winters. How did this happen?” Loki looked himself over with horror while Chris looked him over with intrigue. Blue skin replaced his pale pink flesh. Raised lines ran all over his body. Without looking, Loki knew his eyes had turned red from pupil to the whites. He felt the pointed teeth with his tongue. He saw the black claws at the ends of his fingers.

“Beautiful,” Chris breathed. Loki shot her a glance, wondering how she could look so intrigued.

“This stone,” Loki growled, lifting it from his chest. It was blue with faint scratches, possibly even a shard of pottery. “Where did it come from?”

“I told you, Norway,” Chris said calmly, confusion wrinkling her brows.

“Yes, but where?” Loki hissed anxiously. He dropped the stone back in place.

“Um, ruins near Tonsberg. Legend spoke of a great battle between gods and giants,” Chris recited.

“Oh, yes, gods and giants,” Loki said more quietly. “I know the story well.”

“You -- you do?” Chris stammered.

“It’s the story of my birth, how I was destined for death, how I was saved and brought up by a king. It all started in Tonsberg Norway in 965.” Loki spoke reflectively. He still hadn’t removed the transformative object. “Do you know what this really is? Do you really want to know?”

Chris nodded from her place at the foot of the bed.

“It’s a piece of Jotun pottery. That’s why it is eternally cold. It was likely infused with Jotun magic. That’s why it changed my appearance. Changed me into a mon”-- Chris cut him off.

“Don’t say it!” she snapped. “You’ve been working so hard on your identity and unifying your past. Don’t go down that vortex of pain.” Loki shot her a nasty glance as he reflected, then his features softened. His shoulders slumped and he sighed deeply. He still did not remove the necklace.

“How do I make peace with a form I’ve called monster my whole life?” Loki asked defeated. Chris leaned forward and stroked the tops of his feet and ankles. He was cooler to the touch, but still bearable.

“You give it a new name,” Chris began. She traced one of the lines and the god shuddered. Chris smirked as she continued. “And you learn to associate it with something pleasurable.” She leaned down and kissed one line wetly. Loki growled as passion began to rise.

“What are you doing, Miss Chris?” Loki asked through his distraction.

“Are these lines sensitive?” she asked, ignoring the question.

“Yes,” Loki groaned as the woman ran a finger along another one up his supremely long legs.

“Sexually sensitive?” Chris teased. Her tongue found a line to follow next, all the way up to his knee.

“Yes,” Loki answered honestly. He was having a hard time focusing. Passion and lust were rising in him. He’d never experienced sexual tension in his Jotun form. It was new and a bit unnerving. He thought he might lose control.

“Are these lines all over your body?” Chris asked, eying her target at the top of these immensely long legs.

“Yes.”

“Your back?”

“Yes.”

“Your butt?”

“Yes.”

“Your … dick?”

“Yes!” The last word came out as a growl and Loki lunged forward. Chris was caught of guard and shrieked as the blue beast grabbed her unexpectedly. “Mine!”

Loki threw the helpless woman face down on the mattress and raised her hips so she was kneeling. He placed his head at her entrance and licked a long path where fresh semen seeped out from their recent love-making. He purred deeply to indicate his pleasure.

“Loki?” Chris called warily. “Are you ok?”

“You want to tease, now I want to f**k,” Loki said hoarsely. His silver tongue seemed to have abandoned him. He licked deeply at Chris’s folds until she produced new moisture. It didn’t take long, as the Jotun’s tongue also bore unfamiliar lines.

The beast raised to his knees and lined his throbbing rod with her drenched hole. “Loki?” Chris called, wondering how to stop him, or if she even wanted to. “My… my…” she started, but couldn’t figure out how to finish.

“No, you’re MINE!” Loki demanded as he thrust full length into her. He was slightly bigger in this form. His penis had more of those raised lines. Chris screamed as he did not give her time to adjust before starting to thrust. She lowered a hand and felt his bulge in her belly. She reached lower and felt her clit ring. “No!” Loki smacked her hand away and tended to her clit himself.

His thrusts were deep and wild. Whereas before he was calculating and careful, this time he was closer to an animal, driving into her with unexpected force and speed. The raised lines only added to the stimulation. Chris finished quickly and gasped for air, but Loki kept going. The Jotun prince managed to maintain this force and speed for a very long time. Chris came several more times while waiting for the ravenous man to finish. Finally he did, and Chris shrieked to discover cold liquid pouring inside of her.

“It’s cold!” she cried when Loki pulled out and looked at her confused. The god wondered if he’d hurt his little mortal. He took off the necklace and started to examine her. His skin was already returning to its natural pinkish hue.

“Are you hurt, my love?” Loki asked sympathetically.

“As if you care,” she pouted. She turned herself over to sit on the bed and tried to urge the semen out of her. “It’s cold. Did you not know?”

“I didn’t know. This was my first sexual encounter in that form.” Loki replied honestly. He reached his fingers down to scoop up some of the white cream as it reached her entrance. “Oh!” he said with a start. “It’s barely cool to the touch. I expected freezing cold liquid with the fuss you’re making.

“Oh, you beast,” Chris growled with a giggle as she lashed out at him. Loki laughed too, easily subduing her.

“Did I hurt you,” he asked again when she’d stopped struggling and regained her breath.

“No. It was unexpected, but it was incredible.” Chris smiled up at his worried features. “What did you think of it?”

“It was new, it was different. I’d never felt anything like it,” Loki reflected.

“Do you want to experience that again?” Chris asked.

“Do you?” He returned. “I might hurt you.” He saw the bruises from his fingertips on her hips. The arm he’d swatted might fracture. He couldn’t stand the thought.

“I’d love that again, as long as you don’t pout so much,” Chris teased. Loki gave an indulgent smile.

“I shall try.” He rolled off her and pulled her into a cuddle once more. Chris found she was suddenly drowsy. “Miss Chris, would you be terribly disappointed if I only wore this in the bedroom?” he asked softly.

“Hmm… I’d be disappointed if you wore it anywhere else,” Chris replied sleepily. “Now that we know it’s secret powers.”

“Powers indeed,” Loki mused. But Chris was already asleep. Loki held her close until he joined her.


End file.
